


Académie de Rivière Thibodeaux

by murakistags



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Empath Will Graham, France (Country), Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mind Manipulation, Mind Palace, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), School Uniforms, Secrets, Some Humor, Team Sassy Science, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakistags/pseuds/murakistags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Académie de Rivière Thibodeaux in Paris, France, a boarding school for teenage boys and girls of the wealthy elite, a peculiar new student suddenly arrives in the middle of the term. Strangely reticent, yet brilliant and obscenely empathetic, Will Graham finds it difficult to fit in with a crowd entirely different than what he's used to-- not that he's particularly fond of being sociable anyway. Thankfully, he finds an unlikely friendship with Hannibal Lecter, his equally-quiet deskmate. In the stringent walls of the Académie, friendships and determination are tested, dangerous lies and secrets are hidden behind the scenes, young romances flourish and fall... all as the many students study and live, survive day-to-day with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Académie de Rivière Thibodeaux

**Author's Note:**

> This entire work is still just a minor brainchild of mine in-progress, and will be updated and/or deleted as more ideas drift along and I have some feedback from my readers. This first chapter is a short one just to get the ball rolling, so please enjoy.

“ _Avez vous entendu ça_ , Brian!? Did you hear!? New student!”

 

An overly-zealous Jim whispers into his favorite confidant's ear, cupping one hand around side of his mouth to share this new and exciting secret.

 

“Really? _Un nouvel étudiant_ …?”

 

Young Brian is smoothing down his striped tie as he leans his head closer to accept this juicy new piece of information. Alabaster face alighting brightly with the thrilling news that there'll soon be another addition to their ranks, the teenager grins broadly and gives his best friend a pat on the back. With a boisterous yelp of amused laughter, he leaves Jim in the dust and takes off in a sprint down the hall. His neat black loafers tread hard on the polished wooden floors, and his fingertips playfully graze along the wall in his run, fingernails trailing light right where arabesque maroon and gold wallpaper meets an old-fashioned wainscoting.

 

As he strides by quickly, as if to run and deliver the news before it's forgotten forever, Brian's excitement seems to be contagious. All the halls are alight and abuzz with unparalleled energy, never mind that it's just half past seven in the morning. Youth usually groggy at such an early hour are now uncharacteristically wide-eyed with thrilling acclamations and fervent whispers to one another. From the warm-lighted candelabra hanging from the high ceilings, to the sunlight filtering in at ends of hallways through spotless, large glass windows of black-framed panes, to the way the scent of fresh fruit and honey-sweetened oatmeal hangs in the air…the entire academy is alight and rearing to go for a another day of academia and adventure.

 

By the time Brian shuffles down one flight of wide, rug-lined stairs, his trouser hems fluttering with the swift movements of feet, he's exceedingly lucky that Professeur Chilton has disappeared obliviously behind a heavy wooden door at that very exact second. Had he been caught running through the halls in his haste to seek out the female companion in his clique trio, Brian would have greatly lamented having to spend the entirety of late afternoon holed up in the study under another teacher's stern gaze while the rest of his peers are free to roam the main grounds outside. … _Again_. It wouldn't have been the first time he's caught breaking the rules, at that.

 

But as luck would have it, Brian survives the sprint, and is just in time turning down another large hallway to run into a dark-haired female emerging from her room. The pleats of her knee-length skirt are as sharp as her beady gaze, every corner and fold of her blazer and short necktie, crisp white blouse, tucked neatly and in-place. Even her navy socks are just perfectly sitting beneath curve of knee, hiding skin where the hem of her skirt ends. She's always perfectly dressed, unlike the two boys in her little group of close friends…which means she's usually the only one of the three spared from remedial classes as punishment. Perfectly dressed and looking stern, but with a heart as playful as the wind itself.

 

“ _Bonjour_ , Bev!”

 

The second she's met with her name and that familiar grin on Brian's face, her expression too breaks out into a playful show of teeth and curved cheeks. It nearly sparkles in her eyes.

 

“G'mornin', Bri. Hey– did you hear–?”

 

“–new student!?”

 

“ _Oui!_ I didn't know until this morning!”

 

“I hear he's from _the_ _United States_. Ooh la la!”

 

“I hear American boys are _très sexy_ , Bri!”

 

“I hear he's adopted, that's why he comes all the way here to France.”

 

“I hear that he might be rooming with Hanni–”

 

Cutting off the avid chirping of the two gossiping young starlings in the corner of hallway comes a stern voice, much older and with a bored drawl that makes every student inevitably cringe when they hear it. Oops.

 

“And _I_ hear that if two students do not stop gossiping and see to breakfast and morning chores immediately, they will be sitting with me after supper to transcribe the first two books of The Odyssey…by hand, _in Greek_.”

 

Prof. Frederick Chilton isn't a very tall man in the slightest, but he certainly does loom in these heavy halls. He's known for stringency as sharp as the cane he uses to hobble about with, and yet he is simultaneously known for being one of the nicest teachers in the entire school. But in that moment of him approaching Brian and Beverly where they stand, his stringency is enough to wipe the smiles from their faces and leave them standing erect as a statue, on full alert with cheeks dusting rosy shades of shame.

 

“Yes, Professeur!”

 

Their perfectly harmonious chirp is like music to Chilton's ears, and brings a sleazy smile across his face before the butt of his cane taps the rug-lined floor.

 

“Now…be on your ways,” he instructs, already turning away carelessly with a grumble barely audible. “I also need my breakfast. I'm starving…”

 

And just like that, the teenagers part their separate ways for the time being, but of course only after offering each other a peace sign of fingers and a jeer of sticking tongues, grins wide as the sun right behind Chilton's back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments. They inspire me and make me smile.
> 
> Please consider [buying me a coffee for a fic](https://ko-fi.com/murakistags)!


End file.
